When Worlds Collide
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Sequel to A Wife for Sherlock Holmes. Is it true? Has Moriarty truly cheated death as Sherlock has. He wrought destruction down on Sherlock's life once before and no one has forgotten. Now there are more players and more lives at stake. Sherlock must put himself to the test to not only win over evil once and for all, but to also keep his marriage, wife, and family intact.
1. Thy Will Be Done

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1 – Thy Will Be Done

_I cannot recall your name. You are beautiful. I am writing down my thoughts because my therapist thinks it will help. It also helps me learn to write. It is interesting. I am writing in English, a language I have not used much, but it has been useful. I have no idea why that is. Perhaps it is as the man named Sherlock Holmes has said, because this is my home. He said he was your father and I am your mother. I am not sure how this is possibly for me. I am not old enough to have a child. Well physically I am. I have known girls carrying babies for their husbands at twelve, but I have never felt a child in my womb. That I can remember. _

_I wish I knew you. The one called Holmes has told me I am married and married to him. How is that possible? I am in love with someone else? Did Ari sell me to a sheik to cover debts? I doubt he would try that with me controlling the assets. But for now I must focus on what is being said around me. Everyone speaks English, not Turkish. Perhaps I have a memory and I am imprisoned in my mind as the man named Holmes has said. _

_It is all as Allah wills it, _

_Miriam Bayezid_


	2. Into Darkness

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 2 – Into Darkness

Marion looked down at her body in the mirror. The cuts were healing nicely. Two weeks ago she had survived an attack, saving her daughter and Molly. She looked at her arms and her lower chest. They had stung, but were only minor cuts.

She stood in her bra looking at the mirror. Sherlock and Molly had taken her to Barts. They had pulled off her shirt, mindful some of the blood had clotted and pulling off her shirt tugged hard on the cuts. Molly had cleaned them while she sat on the autopsy table. John had joined them. She had no needed stitches for the cuts, but the part of one which was deepest on her side, John had used superglue to put together to help it heal.

She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled on a tank top, hissing a little as moving tugged on the cuts a little. She then shook her head. She pulled her hair back in a rather severe ponytail. She braided it and then flicked it back over her shoulder. She pulled on some nice slacks. As she pulled on her blouse she looked over to Sherlock who was sleeping on the bed still.

She buttoned her shirt and smiled. He laid, head on the pillow, the sheet down about his stomach. He looked so young and frankly beautiful while he slept. She smiled as she tucked her shirt into her slacks and watched him breathing.

A soft noise made her look over. Kerrin turned in his sleep in his bed. She smiled.

Her boys.

She walked to her son and bent, kissing his brow. He did not even move as he dreamed his soft toddler dreams. Marion turned to her husband. She walked to him and sighed. Oh how she loved this man. This at times egotistical, full of himself, and amazingly social inept man who had won her heart. Sherlock Holmes could be many things, consulting detective, lover, husband, best friend, annoying bastard, and brilliant chemist.

She bent and kissed his shoulder softly. He stirred a little, but did not wake as she walked to the bookshelf and put her fingers to the gun safe she had there. It opened and she pulled out her two weapons and clicked the magazine into her Glock 18. She put it in her holster at her side. She then looked at Sherlock as he turned his head in sleep as she clicked the other magazine into place. She bent putting her Glock 26 into the small holster at her ankle and then put the slack leg over it. She reached for her suit jacket and buttoned it on and took one look back at her boys before walking out the door.

She sighed as she went to the kitchen. Lizzy was drawing quietly on the floor. Marion smiled, stepping over her as she reached for her bag. "Be good for Daddy." She said.

"I will." She said looking up. She got to her feet, still in her nightgown and hugged her mother as Marion knelt down.

"I love you." Marion said kissing her and hugging her close.

She then released her and walked out the door of 221B, shutting it behind her. She had her long coat on her arm. She pulled on her shoes on the landing and then her coat. She then moved down the stairs quietly and out the door.

She blinked as she closed the outer door seeing Lestrade leaning against his BMW looking at her with his sunglasses on. "Good morning. You had coffee yet?"

"No." She said smiling at him as she pulled on her sunglasses against the glare. It was quite cool and there was snow about.

"Come then. We can get some on our way."

She nodded moving to get into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat.

He looked at her. "Remind me to tell Mr. Holmes how much I appreciate having you on this case, helping on the intelligence work." He swallowed. "It was getting really hard to find leads."

"It is my pleasure Greg. Anything for a friend." She said looking at him as she leaned against the door a little.

They pulled up to a Starbucks and walked in. Marion ordered and then Lestrade. She paid, despite his protests, and smiled as she sipped her Caramel Macchiato as they walked back to his car.

ZzZ

Marion stood with Lestrade as he stood before an action team. "This effort has all been made possible by British Intelligence. Because of that, they have lead on this, but Marion is having us do tactical. This is supposed to be a major buy for trafficked girls." He paused. "So far these have been non-violent, but we do not want to take chances. These men are bastards who prey on the hopes of young women. They are being trafficked here for the Prostitution underground and we want to send a clear message with INTERPOL, British Intelligence, and Scotland Yard that this isn't for our country."

Marion nodded. "Keep in mind these men are men of the night. They are used to dealing with heavy hitters and will not be afraid. If there are British nationals among them, arrest them." She said. "We may be able to use their information to take down this organization."

"How did you find these men?" A man near the back asked.

Marion smiled. "British Intelligence has been tracing them for a while. I have my own sources." She said.

"You have sources."

She smiled and put her hands on the desk. "Yes." She then nodded to the accounting spreadsheet. "This is what your Forensic Accountants found. I have added to it. I have known some of these people. I would happily see them burn in hell for what they do to women."

A woman looked at her. "Were you trafficked?" She asked.

Marion recoiled a bit. "No." She leaned down to the man in the front row. "What I have seen is far worse. I know what these creatures can do and I know how the function. They feed off the terror and fear of others."

The man looked at her and cocked his head. "You hate them…"

"Yes." She hissed out a breath after a moment.

Lestrade lifted his hand. "Agent Holmes is not here to answer your questions about her. She is to oversee this project."

Everyone nodded.

Lestrade then went over the details of how they were going to strike the house where the girls were to be held. Marion listened and watched, arms folded.

Lestrade dismissed them and turned to look at Marion as she moved to collect her coat. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to nail these bastards."

"This is personal."

"On several levels. I just hate seeing kids in this to be abused by white men who only care that they are getting a virgin for the night."

He touched her arm. "If you need to talk…"

"I'm fine Greg." She said softly.

He nodded. "All right."

They loaded up into a car and drove outside of London. Marion watched as she listened to the radio chatter. Her phone chimed. She looked down. It was from Sherlock. _Are you already at work? SH_

_Yes. I have been for two hours. How are the babies? _

_Good. Can I join you for lunch? SH_

_If we nail these bastards, Lestrade owes me a round or two. _

_So does Mycroft. Text me when you are free again. Love you. SH_

_I love you too. _

ZzZ

They were a block away. Marion went along a fence line, an old stone fence that was several hundred years old. She blinked and crouched watching people get into position. A hill was behind them. She knew that no one was there.

She blinked. "We need an in."

Lestrade looked at her as she pulled off her suit jacket and blouse. In her tank top she wrapped her blouse around her waist and reached down rubbing some dirt on her. She reached for a water bottle and moistened her brow line.

Lestrade watched as she lifted her Glock to him. "Hold this for me will you."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going you an in." She said smiling a little as she reached up and tousled her hair. She flipped it a couple times and then rubbed a little dirt on her face.

He grabbed her arm. "I am not letting you go in there unarmed."

"I am not unarmed." She smiled. She reached into her bag, lifting a knife. She checked it and strapped it to her free ankle and smiled. "It will be fine Greg."

He took a breath and nodded as he followed her as she moved along the fence line, ducked down. She then moved to the next before standing up and wiping her brow a little as she wobbled and walked on the road.

Greg looked up at her. She moved, slowly, as though she had been walking a few miles. She walked up to the house, Greg watching her, biting his lip. She was about to go into the Lion's den.

She knocked looking about. A burly man came to the door and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"My car ran out of gas up the road…I want to get to Waking…Please…my husband will be very cross if he…"

"Wanna use a phone love?"

"Yes please."

"Come in." He said standing to the side. He looked out as she walked passed.

"Thank you." She babbled and looked in.

They led her to the room. There were two men. They looked up at her. She smiled as the man handed her a cell phone. She smiled a thank you and ducked to the door shyly and dialed a number.

Lestrade felt his phone buzzing outside and he lifted it. "What?"

"Hi, tow service. I need some help. My car is out of gas about three miles up. There was some loose metal on the road too. Maybe I got a flat too."

Lestrade listened. "Should we hit now?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. See you soon." She said.

She came back. She handed the phone back to the man. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Stay here, out of the sun at least."

She started to shake her head when he suddenly grabbed her and forced her arms behind her, handcuffing her and forcing her to her knees. "What are you…?"

"You are a pretty thing. Wanna suck my cock?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said…" The man gripped her hair. "Do you want to…"

He didn't get a chance to fully repeat what he was going to say. Police charged into the house from the front and the back. Marion dropped to the ground and rolled, spinning her legs and the man fell hard to his back.

She jumped over her hands, bringing her cuffed hands to the front as another charged, trying to grab her to use as a hostage. She dodged and then kicked his knee, sending him hard earthwards. She lifted her hands to the police who came in. "Officer." She called.

They nodded and she knelt down by the first man. "Where are the other girls you want to suck your cock?" She asked.

"What?"

She lifted her hands to his sunglasses. Breaking them, he cried out.

"Those are like three hundred dollars a pair." He growled as a police man rolled her over and cuffed him.

Lestrade came in and looked at her as she took the earpiece and fitted it to the locks. After a moment, the cuff fell from her wrists and she looked up. He blinked. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Never you mind." She smiled.

She then looked at the men. "Where the hell are they?"

"Who?" One asked.

"The girls?"

He looked away and she lifted a hand, slapping him hard across the face. He grunted and looked back at her.

"I hate being ignored."

He looked to Lestrade. "She a good fuck?" He asked.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"Have you fucked your partner?"

Greg looked at Marion and then back at the man. "She isn't my partner and I would shut your mouth if I were you."

He looked up at her. "Aw he didn't like it. Maybe you should blow him more often, love."

Marion smiled and leaned close. "I could unman you here and no one would care. You may not make a hospital before you bleed out." She smiled then and cocked her head, her hair falling to the side. "Assuming I didn't make you choke on your own balls. No. WHERE ARE THEY?" She asked.

Her knife appeared out of nowhere and Greg blinked. He hadn't even seen her reach for it. She smiled at the man and watched him as he looked at the blade and then back at her. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me…love." She said smirking a little.

The man looked up at her silently and then she leaned closer. "It is okay. I will only have to release you are a kid rapist and you will last two days in prison anyway before someone fucks you with a knife. Personally, I would look the other way."

Greg's eyes widened a little. "Marion…Jesus…"

The man swallowed. "They are in the basement."

Greg nodded and sent two men down to look. Marion smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Greg looked at Marion as she smiled. "You can be a little scary sometimes."

Marion straightened and took her blouse and suit jacket from an officer standing there. She smiled as the officers started to bring up girls. They were malnourished, thin, and in their underwear. Marion nodded. "Good. Now all we have to do is get these brilliant men to talk."

Greg looked at her. "I am not sure they will after you threatened them like that."

Marion smiled at him. "Threats are for those who do not mean to follow through. That was a promise Greg."

"Fuck me." He said looking after her.

She moved out the door and sighed. Greg joined her as they moved the men out and then the girls who were mostly sobbing out of relief.

Greg and Marion stepped out. Marion lifted her phone. She had gotten a text. She smiled a little and answered it. Something caught Marion's eye. She turned and looked up at the hill. She blinked and then cocked her head. She heard a high pitched whistling sound and gasped.

She shoved Greg hard away and to the ground.

The next thing she felt was three impacts, hard, fast, and then the pain. She looked wide eyed down at her chest. The bullets from the high powered rifle had shifted her backwards and se fell earthwards.

Greg looked up in horror. "Christ! Marion! Sniper on the hill! Someone get the medics here! Now! Officer down!"

He pulled her arm away as she panted looking up at him. "Greg?" She whispered. "Greg…" Blood bloomed from her lips as she tried to talk.

Greg looked at her, cupping her neck. "Don't speak sweetheart!" He looked about.

"No sniper here, just a rifle."

"Find the bastard!" Greg screamed into his microphone as he looked and pressed his hands to the wound on her mid chest and the other to her left side. "Christ! Marion. Stay with me!"

The medics came and Marion was looking to the side unfocused. Her hand still held her cell phone. The medics dropped down and pulled off her shirt. "High powered rifle." They rolled her a little. "Three entry wounds, three exit wounds." They moved, putting a fluid bag on her and a blood bag before lifting her onto a stretcher.

Greg was sitting there looking at her, his arms covered to his elbows in her lifeblood. Her phone dropped from her hand and he reached and picked it up before running to the ambulance. He hopped up with them as he looked at the monitors.

"Marion! Come on!" He said.

ZzZ

Marion felt herself falling.

It was a curious sensation.

She had never felt it before.

It was dark, but then she landed. Hard on her bottom.

She gasped and looked up. "Hello?" She asked.

A single light was on her. She blinked and shivered. What the hell was going on?

She heard footsteps and blinked as she squinted to look into the darkness. "Who is there?"

No answer came.

She looked about.

A hand came into the light. She looked up and cocked her head. She followed the arm. The features of a young man came into view.

"Mustafa." She whispered.

"Come sister. There is work to do, but you must rest for now."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Rest?" She blinked. "Why rest?"

"You are tired. You need your rest."

She suddenly felt tired and fell back into his arms. He sighed and lifted her up into his embrace. "Come sister. We have a long road ahead of us."

She nodded and let her head drop against him as she felt herself go limp against him. She was safe and secure now with her brother. Nothing else mattered.

ZzZ

Greg looked down at the phone. The ambulance ride was taking too long. Blood covered the screen, but he looked at the message waiting. It was from Sherlock.

_Kerrin said his first word. Come home when you can. SH_

Greg looked to Marion as the paramedics fought to save her and felt tears stinging his eyes as he put his head in his hands. "It should have been me Marion. It should have been me!" He cried as he looked up at her flat lining.

They arrived at the nearest hospital. A paramedic was straddled, doing CPR on her as they wheeled her toward the OR barking orders. Greg ran along beside looking at Marion's pale features as they pressed the breathing bag.

He swallowed.

Greg stepped back as they went through some doors and he was held back. He looked at his phone. He needed to call…

His fingers shook as he tried to dial.

Marion's phone chimed again. He looked down and took a shaky breath as he felt his heart break.

_It was Mum. SH_


	3. To Hell

When Worlds Collide

Chapter Three – To Hell…

Mirim opened her eyes. "Neredeyim ben? (Where am I?)" She asked looking about.

"Ev kardeş. Biz ev vardır. Eğer bombalama hatırlıyor musunuz? Sen bu yüzden şaşırmadım cenazede bayıldı. İşte. Biraz su var.(Home sister. We are home. Do you not remember the bombing? You passed out at the funeral so I am not surprised. Here. Have some water.)" A young man knelt beside her on a bed and held some water.

She took the water and sipped it slowly. She looked up, her dark eyes bright. "Ne oldu? Ben de hatırlamıyorum.(What happened? I don't remember.)" She said sitting up slowly.

"Bizim ebeveyn, küçük bir ölü. İki gün önce bir araba bomba öldü. Biz yetim. Senin için bakım olacak. Ama şimdi için. Uyku. Sen gücünü ihtiyacımız. (Our parent are dead, little one. They died in a car bomb two days ago. We are orphans. I will care for you. But for now. Sleep. You need your strength.)" He said looking at her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped back to the bed, tears running down her cheeks as she started to sob, but then darkness took her and she relaxed.

ZzZ

Greg Lestrade looked up from where he sat in the waiting area. He hadn't bothered to wash the blood off. He couldn't it was like a small part of her was tangible even if it was her dried blood on his limbs. She had felt her heart beating under his hands, felt it slowing, felt her breaths becoming shallow. He had never watched a friend die before. Though she had not died in his arms or on the way the hospital, the doctors gave her less than 50% odds of survival.

One bullet to the mid-abdomen, one near her heart, and the third grazed her shoulder, slicing a vein. The person had not been a very good shot clearly since any of those could have been a headshot that would have killed her instantly.

He had shot people, watched them die, but Marion was a fighter. She had not died though she nearly had from blood loss and a rifle blast near her heart. The nurse had told him not wearing Kevlar had actually been a blessing. The bullet passed through rather than bouncing about and killing her by ripping through her organs.

He had sat for nearly an hour, staring at the floor, his head in his hands, her blood on his forehead and cheeks. His friend was dying and he couldn't help. He had asked if he could donate blood for her. The nurses told him they would see him out in a bit for that.

Greg had heard something and looked toward the door. His eyes were red and tear stained. He had wept long and hard for her. He could not deal with the idea she was dying and she was dying because she had saved him. She had knocked him out of the way taking the bullets.

The door opened to reveal Sherlock, in his long Belstaff coat, scarf about his neck, purple shirt on as he looked a little wide eyed at Lestrade. John Watson was behind him and Mycroft was behind him with an assistant and another man who looked like an agent or something, most likely an underling.

Sherlock walked straight to Lestrade as Greg rose to his feet and threw his hands around his neck and bodily hurled him to the wall. "She was in your protection! What the hell have you done, Greg!" Greg hit the wall and grunted in pain as Sherlock looked at him, crystal eyes murderous.

Greg almost smiled as he gasped startled by Sherlock's reaction as the large hands closed on his throat. Sherlock's eyes were wild. For the first time Sherlock had gotten his name right and it was in a time of duress. Greg lifted his hands to Sherlock's wrists. "Sherlock…let go…please…I can't breathe!"

John had come forward. "Sherlock…let him go. He didn't shoot her. He called for help. I know you are angry and hurt, but let him go…"

Sherlock growled. "My wife was murdered on his watch!"

"She isn't dead yet…" Greg managed as he started to turn from red to purple, clawing a little at Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock's grip slackened. "She isn't dead?" His hands dropped and Greg to the floor coughing for air, landing on his hands and knees.

John moved and got some water for him as he squatted beside the Detective Inspector. Greg sat back and leaned against a chair a moment before looking at his friends. He coughed and sipped the water as Sherlock paced about the room.

"You said she was dead." Sherlock said turning his venom gaze to his brother.

"Jericho was the first here. He was notified and following the ambulance." Mycroft said.

"I thought she was sir." Jericho said.

Sherlock blew out a breath before turning to Greg. "What happened?"

"She heard something and threw me to the ground." Greg looked down pain in his gaze. "She…she was shot by three high powered rounds. Through and through her body. They knocked her back a little." He swallowed. "She was reading your texts." He shook a little. "I'm so sorry, Sherlock." He looked up his hands wide. "I would gladly be on that table instead of her." He looked down.

Sherlock took a breath and nodded.

Lestrade turned away. "It should be me."

Sherlock took a breath. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just…"

Lestrade sighed. "I know. I would be the same." He lifted a hand. "Still friends?"

Sherlock took the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Yes." He said pulling Lestrade to him for a moment startling everyone in the room.

ZzZ

Miriam stood on the building roof looking down as she aimed the large sniper rifle. They were living in Kadikoy, a suburb of Istanbul. She took a breath and eased it out as she fired. Her target, a sign, nearly a quarter mile away, shifted as she hit it.

Behind her, Mustafa smiled a little as he looked through a scope. "iyi kardeş yapılır. Bir insan olsaydı atış kill atış olacaktır (Well done sister. It would be a kill shot if that was a human.)"

She smiled and nodded. "Mustafa. Neden bana bu öğretiyorsun? (Why are you teaching me this?)" She asked setting down the rifle and she started to pull it apart as he had taught her.

"Ablam, biz düşmanları olacak. Bizi ayırmak isteyenler olacak. Ben buna izin vermez. On üç ve sen benimsin.(My sister. We will have enemies. People will want to separate us. I will not allow it. You are thirteen and you are mine.)" He spun her about and kissed her.

She was started at first, but sighed enjoying the kiss and tenderness as he held her to him. Mustafa was nearing twenty and they were alone in the world.

So alone.

He pulled back. He caressed her youthful face with his hand. Her bronze skin from the sun, lovely red brown hair, and dark eyes would make her a beautiful woman when she was grown. She was just starting to bloom into womanhood. Her breasts were growing, she was growing taller, and she was starting to become interested in men.

"Ben, kız kardeşim seni seviyorum. O kadar. Ben mutlu olmak istiyorum. Unutmayın. (I love you sister. So much. I want you to be happy. Remember that."

Unutmayın.

ZzZ

"Mr. Holmes?" A soft voice said.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked up. Sherlock had paced for several hours waiting for news. Finally he sat down beside John. John watched his friend. Marion had been in surgery for nearly sixteen hours. No one could leave. No one could eat.

Mary had stopped by and tried to offer to bring them food, something, but the men had declined. She had left again to watch the children, knowing one more brooding person in the room would not help matters.

Mycroft was sitting with his umbrella between his knees. He had sent his assistants to start looking into who had shot his beloved sister-in-law. He was after blood for it, though he had a rather calm exterior.

The man at the door was still in scrubs and was wiping his brow. Sherlock was on his feet in an instant. "Yes?"

"I am Dr. Mason." He said with a rather thick Scottish accent.

Sherlock nodded. "Hello." He said putting his hands behind his back.

"Your wife is out of surgery. It will be touch and go for the next few hours and this night is crucial. She is very weak, but she is fighting." He took a breath and looked at the pale man before him. "We nearly lost her twice, but she came back. She has had severe blood loss and internal bleeding."

Sherlock nodded. "Why internal?"

"The bullet to her chest missed her aorta by millimeters. The lower bullet ripped through her placenta. It was very close to her spine, but it missed everything else, thankfully. Whether she can move when she wakes will be a different story."

John had moved to Sherlock's side. "Wait…placenta?" He said. "She was pregnant?"

"Yes, but the damage was too great for us to save the baby. It was only two or three weeks anyway. She likely didn't know she was with child." He lifted a hand to Sherlock's shoulder. "I am sorry."

Sherlock lifted his head. "Can I see her?" He asked weakly.

"Yes for a few moments." The doctor said. "Only you for now."

Sherlock nodded and followed the man into the restricted hallway of the Intensive Care Unit. The second door down was Marion. She looked so small. Monitors were attached to her, a breathing tube was in her mouth. She had an IV with blood attached to it and another line with fluids.

She was pale against the sheets. It hurt him to look at her. There were visible bandages at her neck and he took a hesitant breath as he opened the door and walked into the room.

If he would have lost her…

She had left while he was sleeping. He took a breath and reached for one of the small hands on the blanket. It was so small in his hand. Finally, he felt the lump in his throat rise and tears came to his eyes as he lifted the hand to his lips. "Marion. Please. For the sake of our children…you need to make it through this." He pressed her palm to his cheek. Her fingers were cool as his tears trickled to them. "I…I love you…so much…don't leave me…"

He dropped his head as the emotions of the last few hours over took him and he sobbed and let his tears fall. His eyes were closed and he didn't see the single tear drop from Marion's eye and run down her pale cheek to the pillowcase.

ZzZ

Marion was seated in the airy home. It was more of a squatters den as she played her guitar, bare breasted she played the instrument as she closed her eyes enjoying the music. She then rose to her feet and danced about with a little as she played, looking like a pixie as she played.

From the bed, Mustafa watched her. He smiled as she played. She had learned well to play the instrument and he watched her moving about in her loose skirt enjoying as she played the song in her head.

The song became quieter and he shifted watching her as she continued to play, looking out over the neighborhood they lived in here in Istanbul. She was playing what she felt in her heart.

As the tune began to rise again, he rose from the bed, wearing only pants and moved with her dancing to the beat. She opened her eyes more looking at him as he spun with her about the floor.

It was now the dance of lovers and he smiled at her as she played with such precision and as the song quieted again, he stepped away watching her as she ended it, watching him as she breathed a little strongly before smiling and playing the last chord.

He smiled. "Yatakta sevgilisi için gel. (Come to bed sweetheart.)" He said looking at her.

Miriam shifted setting her guitar down and smiling as she joined him on the bed. He smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Biz ne zaman ayrılıyoruz? (When do we leave?)" She asked sitting up as his hand went to her breast. She cupped his hand and looked down at him as he smiled at her.

"Çok yakında. Ben yarın burada Abdullah malzemeleri alıyorum. Özgürlük. Sonunda kardeşim. (Very soon. I am getting materials from Abdullah here tomorrow. Freedom. Finally sister.)" He said reaching for her and pulling her down to him with a smile.

Their lips met and they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

ZzZ

Sherlock looked at his wife.

She had made it her first night and second, but she was still critical. He sat watching her as she laid there, deep in her own world. He wanted to have her wake, look at him, and prove to him she was all right.

He swallowed a little and shook his head. He held her hand, but suddenly an alarm blared. He looked up and then turned his head as a doctor and nurses ran into the room.

A nurse ripped his hand away from hers and pulled him back to the door. "I am sorry sir, you need to leave."

"She is my wife. I need to stay and…"

"Not now…" She shoved him, none to gently, out the door and shut it as the doctor and nurses fussed about her. Sherlock looked in the window in horror. His wife had crashed. They were doing CPR.

They had a cart. The doctor lifted to paddles as Marion was laid down. He barked to the nurses and they jumped back from Marion as he pressed the paddles to her. Her body jerked.

Twice more before the heart monitor started again. Sherlock was breathing hard as he watched his wife literally dying before him. He then saw the monitor.

After a few moments the doctor took a breath and nodded looking about. She was stable again. Sherlock felt his knees give and he dropped against the wall wrapping his arms about himself. He looked up tears in his eyes at the ceiling.

ZzZ

Miriam sighed. She had gone shopping. Her brother had taken her to Moscow of all places. She came back, whistling a little, and opened the door. She froze seeing the scene before her.

Her brother was bound, bare chested, on his knees, bleeding from the beating he was taking as two men stood over him, two others stood nearby. All had masks.

"Neler oluyor? Ne yapıyorsun? Bırak gitsin!" She gasped.

"Ahhh the little bitch is here." The apparent leader, and largest of the men said. He turned and grabbed her. "Well, well, sweetheart. You are prettier than I would have thought."

"Git kendini becer. Bırakın beni! Mustafa!" She cried struggling.

"Speak English you little whore." The man said. He spoke with a heavy Ukrainian accent to his English.

"Let her go. She has no part in this." Mustafa said. "Miriam…"

"Ari, Ari. You know better than that. She will be my payment until you pay me back." The man said a smile behind his words.

"No!" Mustafa cried as the man threw her to two men who held her.

"Like you have a say in the matter, you sister fucking bastard." The man hissed. "It is all right. I will take good care of her."

"No!" Mustafa said trying to get to his feet.

The other man punched him, hard, breaking a rib.

The leader walked to Miriam. "You know where to find me." He said nodding as one of the men lifted the lithe teenage girl up over his shoulder.

They bundled her into a car, threw a pillowcase over her head and bound her hands.

ZzZ

Mycroft came into the room.

Sherlock had not left his wife's side in nearly two days. He gently looked at his brother and went to him. He tenderly shook his shoulder. Sherlock's head was on the bed, resting a little as he held his wife's hand in his.

Sherlock woke and looked about then looked up at Mycroft. "You need to eat something, brother mine." Mycroft said.

"I can't eat…" Sherlock said.

"You are no use to her dead. I have John outside to take you." Mycroft said. "She is in a medical coma, Sherlock. They are keeping her under to protect her mind and body." He sighed and looked at her dreamy face. "You, however, are still among the living and need to stay that way. For her sake."

"I can't leave her, Mycroft…she…"

Mycroft touched his shoulder. "She needs you, Sherlock. She needs you healthy and at your best to solve this case. We need to find who did this."

Sherlock took a breath and nodded. "All right." He looked at his brother.

Mycroft read the look. "I will stay with her."

Sherlock nodded and walked to the door, wobbling a little. Lack of blood sugar was taking its toll on him. He walked out and John found him and directed him to a taxi.

Mycroft sighed. John would see him right. He looked back to Marion. She looked so small and fragile there. She had saved a life and it had nearly cost hers, but Mycroft swore he would find the man who did it.

He touched her brow. "I will find them Marion. They will pay for this." He promised softly.

ZzZ

Miriam stood looking at the men before her. Three men, bound, gagged, on their knees, and naked on the cement before her. She had a knife as she stood looking at them. She was in a skin tight outfit that showed off her curves beautifully. She was seventeen, fully bloomed into womanhood, a beauty. Her hair was pulled back from her face as she watched the men shivering before her in the cool air of the warehouse.

"These are the men then?" She asked, pointedly in English so they could understand her.

Ari, as her brother now called himself, nodded near her. "Yes. Took me sometime to find them."

She nodded and walked along the line, her boots clicking as she did so.

She stopped before the middle man after pacing the line a couple times. She smiled a little. "You…I remember you." She said looking at him as she looked at him.

He looked up at her. She lifted her knife. He looked down and she growled and put her knee to his face knocking him to the side. He grunted as his nose sprayed blood in a wide arch. He turned back looking at her.

"Where is your leader Sergei?" She asked, sweetly, smiling.

The man looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

She smiled more. "I know he is your brother. Amazing what you will do for family isn't it." She said looking back at her own brother who was watching.

The man looked back, breathing hard.

"Oh, don't be shy." She said. She leaned to him. "No?" She said. She squatted before him and reached down to his manhood. "Even now you harden around me." She smiled and caressed him, deftly eliciting a groan from him. "Oh yes." She said leaning closer. "You remember all the times you forced yourself into me." He closed his eyes as she caressed more. His body was betraying him.

She then smiled, shifting and without any hesitation as she cupped him, she sliced his flesh off with the precision of a doctor. His eyes flew open and he howled behind the gag in pain. She lifted it up and smiled at him sadistically. "Now you will never hurt another girl."

She looked down. "Now tell me where Sergei is and I will get you help." She said. "Hurry. You will bleed out in only four minutes."

He was crying from the pain and shaking as she threw what she held away and it landed before the man to his left who stared at it in horror.

The center man looked up. She pulled the gag off smiling at him. "Yes, dear?"

"Please…"

"Where is he?"

"He…he…he is in Italy…Roma…" He said and then hung his head.

Miriam nodded and walked behind him. "See that wasn't so hard was it." She said bending down. She then smiled and stabbed the blade into his spine at his neck. The thin blade cut his spinal cord with ruthless precision and he dropped, dead at her feet.

The other two men gasped and she walked to them. She looked at her brother and sliced the right man's throat, shoving him down. The last man tried to cower away and Miriam looked at him. She squatted before him, watching the fear as he literally pissed himself as he shook.

She stood up and kicked him violently in the face as he dropped backwards. As he pulled himself she knelt and snapped his neck with a yell. Rising to her feet she looked at her brother. She tossed the blade away and looked at her blood covered hands.

She turned to her brother and smiled at him as she moved to him, pulling him to her as she kissed him, smearing the blood on his face as she did so. She pressed him onto the table that he had been leaning against.

She licked the blood from his cheek smiling as she laughed in grim satisfaction as her brother lifted her and carried her away from the scene as she laughed more.

ZzZ –

Sherlock felt something against him. He looked down. Marion had been unconscious for more than a week. They had taken her off her induced coma yesterday to try to wake her, deeming her stable enough to do it.

Her hand was moving a little.

He looked up at her face. "Wake up, sweetheart. Wake."

She moaned a little and then her eyes opened. She looked up at him and then gasped. His hands pressed her back.

"Whoa. Easy. Don't hurt yourself." He said gently. "You don't want to pull your stitches."

She panted and looked about. She then looked up at him as he kissed her brow.

"Mustafa neredesin? Neredeyim ben? Kardeşim?" She asked looking about the room.

Sherlock blinked. "Marion. It's me. Sherlock. Your husband."

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Benim adım Miriam. Sen kimsin? Neden burada?" She asked looking at him.

Mycroft came to the door with John behind him. "Sherlock. She woke up?"

"She is talking to me in a different language. I can't understand her."

"Hummm likely Turkish. Let me try." Mycroft said stepping forward. "Yavaşça Tatlım. Bir biraz zaman vardı. Sen vuruldu. Şimdi sen kimsin?"

"Sen kimsin?" She asked.

"Mycroft, hukuk senin kardeşin. Sherlock senin kocan. Bir şey hatırlıyor musun? Neredeyse bir hafta boyunca tıbbi komada olmuştur." He said slowly coming to the edge of the bed.

"Benim bir kocam yok? Ben sadece on sekiz duyuyorum. Neden bir koca olurdu. Bu bir şaka ise Mustafa, bu komik değil. Dışarı çık."

"Ari, Miriam öldü." Mycroft said.

"Hayır O sadece burada oldu."

"Miriam. Hangi yıldayız?"

"Ondokuz, doksan altı. Ben on sekiz duyuyorum. Kardeşime ne yaptın." She demanded trying to sit up.

Sherlock pressed her back softly."No. You will injure yourself."

She blinked. Oddly, she understood him. They were English. Why was she with English?

"Kendine gel. Biz bir an daha konuşacağız." Mycroft said. He nodded to Sherlock to follow him to the door.

Sherlock and John followed and he took a breath. "She has amnesia Sherlock. She doesn't remember anything of her present. She thinks it is 1996 and her brother is still around."

John frowned. "That isn't good."

Sherlock looked back. "She remembers nothing?"

The doctors walked in and she tried to make herself small. Mycroft walked in and they touched her legs. The doctor watched her and blinked. He turned to Mycroft as they walked out. A nurse offered her some water, which she sipped.

"She is paralyzed."

"The trauma?" John asked.

"I have a feeling it is a reaction to the trauma yes."

"Like my limp."

"Yes." Sherlock said. He nodded. "That means she can learn to walk again and remember."

The doctor nodded. "Hopefully."

Mycroft looked in the room as Sherlock walked back in and walked to her side.

He took a breath and closed his eyes. He spoke slowly, as if unsure. "Mycroft bana çok kolay olacak benim Türk kadar iyi değildir. (Mycroft speaks better than I do so bare with me.)" He took a breath. "Seni korumak için bir yemin ettim ve neredeyse öldü. Ben hafıza bulmanıza yardımcı olmak için elimden geleni yapacağım. Anlıyor musun? (I promised to protect you and you nearly died. I will try my best to help you find the memory. Do you understand?)"

"Evet. Adın ne? (Yes and you are?)"

"Sherlock. Adınız Marion Holmes olduğunu. Biz birlikte iki çocukları var. Biz birbirimizi seviyoruz. (Sherlock. You are Marion Holmes. We have two children together.)"

"Çocuklar? Neden çocuklar isteyeyim? Ben özgürlüğü seviyorum. (Children? Why would I want children. I love my freedom?)"

"Ben bir kez yaptığı gibi, şimdi biz anne. Lütfen. Unutmayın (I did once as well. Please Remember)."

She laid back and closed her eyes. "Unutmayın." She said.

Unutmayın.

XxXxX

I rarely put author notes in my work, but this one needed some.

The Turkish is from Google Translate. I understand it far more than I can speak and write it so that is why.

The music Marion is playing on her guitar for her brother is: watch?v=OdqcsqR4dmA

The incest themes are important to why she was attacked and how she became the dominant in the relationship with her brother after she was kidnapped. Her sadist nature comes out as well.


	4. And Back

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 4 - …And Back

Marion was out of intensive care. She was sitting in her room, looking out the window. It was raining and she sighed. She had been in hospital for two weeks now recovering. There was a knock and she turned her head.

"Evet? Ummm yes?" She asked.

The door opened. Greg Lestrade looked at Marion as she sat on her bed. "Hello, Marion." He said softly. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Greg. Greg Lestrade." He stepped forward almost timidly. "I…I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" She cocked her head.

He stepped to the end of her bed. "You…you saved my life." He smiled a little, almost shyly. "I cannot repay that." He stepped around and smiled a little. "I know you do not remember me, but I am a godfather to Kerrin."

She smiled a little. The children. So perfect. Sherlock had brought them. They were beautiful and she could hardly believe she had given birth to them. Sherlock had held up a mirror to let her see her face. She was amazed. She was the same, but older, more mature, her arms had cuts on them. She cocked her head. She remembered cutting her arms a couple times, but this was clearly year after year. The children had sat on the bed with her, calling her mum. Kerrin called her Mum. Sherlock had said it was his first word. Tears had come in earnest as she had hugged them. Oh how she wanted to remember and know them.

She looked up at Lestrade. "I wish I…remembered."

He took her hand. "I know." He sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" She asked.

"It should be me there unable to walk and unable to remember." He looked down.

"I saved you."

"You are the bravest person I know." He kissed her knuckles. "I want you to know that."

She smiled a little. "Thank you Greg." She said.

He nodded and touched her head softly. "Thank you." He murmured.

ZzZ

Marion shut her eyes and blinked. She was in a well lit room. She blinked. "Where am I?"

"Your Mind Palace." Sherlock's voice said as he stepped forward.

"Why am I here?"

"You are trying to remember who and what you are." Another voice said. Marion turned and looked at a woman she knew well.

"I know you." Marion said. "Abigail Rae Gardener." Marion said.

She stepped forward, her hair long, blonde, and wearing a trench coat. "Your memories are fractured. We have to correct them in order to keep you sane and help you remember."

"Sane?" Marion asked.

"Yes, sweet sister." Ari said looking at her as he came into focus.

Sherlock nodded. "We must help you, but it will be painful. Are you ready?"

Marion nodded. "What do I do?"

ZzZ

Marion sighed.

The doctors lifted her legs, moving them to keep the muscles toned. She sighed wishing she could feel it. She felt the soft tug against her spine, but that was all. She shook her head.

Sherlock stood nearby watching her as she closed her eyes. He did too. He hated seeing the expression of hopelessness on her face.

The doctors let her legs down and then covered her legs once more. He looked at Sherlock who was watching.

"She shows no sign of getting feeling back, but she is healthy otherwise and has control of her bodily functions. We can send her home in a wheelchair tomorrow."

Sherlock nodded biting his thumb a little and then looking up. He met the gaze of Marion who locked eyes and then looked away.

He sighed, trying to find a way to connect with her. He walked to where he had a bag. He lifted his violin. Sighing, he lifted it to his chin and began to play softly.

Marion sat forward, listening.

He took a breath, pausing and looking back. She smiled. "Don't stop. Bu güzel. It is beautiful."

He cocked his head and then nodded lifting the bow to play again. She listened, at peace. She soon relaxed a little, lying back, eyes still on him. Sherlock looked back at her. If he had to woo her with music so be it. He would gladly do it.

It was like having an infant again, but this one he was married to. Her actions were hesitant, gentle, fearful, and unknowing. Even if she was able to regain feeling, it would be a long journey to learn to walk again. Long and painful.

He ended the song and smiled at her. "I am glad you like it."

"Thank you Sherlock." She said.

He smiled. She said his name with a soft click that amused him. Her voice carried a heavy accent it had not had for years, but he liked it. It was her and he wanted her to learn about them again. Learn and be happy.

ZzZ

It was later that evening.

It was still raining. This country had a lot of rain.

The Middle East had violent storms, but not the steady rains of this country. She looked out wondering how people could stand it.

Sherlock and John had left to investigate something.

She threw back her blanket and looked at her legs. She frowned as she tried to make any part of the limb work. She growled and lifted her leg over the side of the bed. Then the other. She looked at the window and stepped onto her legs.

She gasped, able to balance, though they were tilted in a funny way. She tried to take a step and fell forward. She caught herself rather painfully. She grunted and looked about. She rolled onto her side and panted a little looking upwards.

She pulled herself up on her arms. She cocked her head. Her legs were folded and she moved her upper body, dragging it along. She felt something tug and looked at her arm. Her IV pulled. Making a face, she reached down and pulled it out. Her vein spurted blood as she shifted to crawl on her belly toward the window.

She made it to the chair. Forcing herself upright, she pulled herself up on the chair, none to gracefully, much like a seal. She sighed, resting a moment as she panted. Then she pulled herself, balancing against the chair back, she opened the latch on the window.

The rain pelted her and she smiled letting the rain run down her face as she lifted a hand to it. Her arm was bleeding freely from where he IV had been, but she didn't care. The rain was life-giving and freedom for her.

She smiled letting it fall about her head and smiled looking forward across the town before shutting her eyes and letting the rain just wash over her and the breeze go through her hair.

A noise at the door made her turn her head a little, but she did not move.

"Marion! Are you crazy!" Came Greg's voice behind her.

She turned to him and smiled. "It's raining."

"It has for a week now, love." He said coming up behind her. "Come 're." He reached around her and locked the window once more before looking at her. "How did you get over here?" He said reaching and putting an arm to the back of her legs and the other around her back.

He swept her into his arms, surprised at how little she weighed and lifted her to his chest. She wrapped an arm around him. She leaned against his chest as he walked back to the bedside. "My arm hurts Greg."

"Why?" He asked.

She lifted it showing the blood trail.

"Jesus!" He cried seeing it. He clapped his hand on her arm, stemming the blood flow. He turned his head. "Can I get some help?!" He cried to the open door. He could not get to the call button.

Marion looked at him as he turned his head back. She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you Greg?"

"What for?" He asked feeling her vein against his hand. He swallowed hard as he remembered her arteries beating against him as he pressed after she was shot.

She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She pulled back and looked at his startled face. "Everything."

He sat back and then looked at the door. John was there staring at him. A nurse moved passed him him and Greg stepped back as the nurse looked at her patient. "She pulled out her IV." Greg stammered as he looked at her blood on his hands.

Swallowing hard he walked to the sink as John stepped into the room. John leaned close. "What the hell was that?" John asked.

"I don't know. She went to the window."

"She can't walk…"

"She didn't." Greg said.

Sherlock walked into the room and looked at his wife as she winced as the nurse put in another IV. He went to her, hating to see her in distress.

John eyed Greg. "That isn't what I meant." He hissed softly.

"I know. She kissed me…" Greg hissed back wiping his hands. "Excuse me…" He walked out.

Marion smiled at her husband who touched her head. "What did you do?" He asked. "Are you running a fever?"

"Apparently she went to the window." John said going and noting the area was wet from the rain and there was a distinctive blood trail as well. So she had. He turned back and looked at his friend's wife. "Are you all right?"

"I think a pulled a muscle in my back." Marion said reaching even as the nurse tried to bind her arm. Sherlock caught the limb as the nurse hissed in frustration. He held it and then bent it up to her shoulder, holding her wrist to stem the blood flow.

The nurse moved to the bottom of the bed. "No more getting out of bed."

Marion sighed and looked at Sherlock as he idly moved the blankets about her and shifted her legs a little. She looked at him. "Sen ilginç bir adamsın. Seni neden evlendin?" She asked softly looking at him.

"English, my dear." He said gently. "You know it well and John does not understand Turkish."

John stepped forward. "No I do not. I know a little Arabic, but very little." He smiled at her.

Sherlock cocked his head at Marion. "To answer you, you beat me in a Krav Maga match." He smiled. "And then you became pregnant." He looked at her, his green eyes searching hers.

"I do not follow."

John chuckled. "You were the most interesting female he met so he had sex with you." He said bluntly.

Sherlock looked at him startled.

John shrugged. "What? It happened. She might as well know the truth of it. She married the great Sherlock Holmes because she fell pregnant."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Thank you John for making me sound like an ass."

"Well she did marry you." John said smiling unruffled by the look.

"You two are friends." She said smiling.

"Yes, they are." A new voice said. All three looked to the woman who walked into the room carrying a baby car seat on her arm. She set it down on the floor, the baby sleeping. Behind her, Jericho watched and then moved to stand guard.

Marion cocked her head. "Abigail…" She said softly.

Sherlock and John's heads shot up and they looked at Mary Watson. "Abigail?" Sherlock blinked. "ARGA." He said. He looked back at Marion. "You remember her."

"Of course." Marion smiled. "I owe you something don't I?"

Mary walked forward to her side. "Do you?"

Marion shifted upwards and violently slapped the other woman across her face. Mary gasped and lifted a hand to her nose as it started to bleed. John pulled Mary back as Sherlock moved and pinned his wife down.

"What the hell was that about?" John demanded.

Sherlock said nothing looking at his wife as she looked up with venom.

Mary smiled a little and touched her nose and coughed. "It's all right."

"All right? She slapped you."

"She didn't break anything." Mary smiled a little and caught Marion's eye. "I had it coming." She cocked her head. "So…Miriam. Did they tell you about the relocation yet?"

"Yes."

Mary nodded. "Good."

Sherlock looked to John and then back at her. She smiled at him and cocked her head before walking back to Marion's side.

ZzZ

Istanbul. City of the Living. 1997

Miriam looked over the city as she stood on a roof. She cocked her head listening to the noise, breathing in the air. She could see everything from the walls of Topkapi Palace, looking down as she stood next to a tower.

She had learned how to roof run from her brother. She was now a girl of eighteen and she looked about, her body thin from malnourishment, but still muscled. She heard something. Sirens.

She ran toward her home. She burst through the window at the top. "Ari! Run!"

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Police on their way."

"Are you sure they are for us?"

She looked out. "Yes." She said seeing them at the end of the block. They were getting out and running.

He moved, kissed her, taking his laptop, and nodding. "I will be back for you."

She nodded. He disappeared and she turned, sitting calmly as a strike team came into the home. She lifted her hands. "Good afternoon." She smiled. "Time for tea?"

They grabbed her, handcuffing her, and pulled her out the door.

She was taken to a holding cell. She was handcuffed, relaxing, looking about. A woman came into the room. That surprised her.

"Hello." The woman said looking at her.

"You are American."

The woman sat down. Her mid length hair was red blonde and she watched the girl before her. "Your name is Miriam Bayezid."

"Yes. And you are?"

"Your new best friend."

Miriam laughed. "I have no friends."

"I am Abigail Rae Gardener. Agent Gardener. Call me Abigail."

"Abigail." Miriam said. "Agent?"

"I work for the CIA."

Miriam nodded. "Ah. I have been at this road before. INTERPOL had to let me go."

"I know what your brother does, Miriam. But he is not who I want." She lifted a paper. "I want this man."

Miriam looked down and then felt her body tighten. It was Sergei. The man she had been hunting. The man who had raped her countless times, watched others rape her, and beaten her so badly she miscarried the child she was carrying.

"You know him don't you. He trafficked many girls. We know he kidnapped you."

"How?"

Abigail laid a picture down of Miriam strapped to a bed. Miriam closed her eyes and shivered involuntarily. "We want to nail this bastard, but he is slippery."

"Yes."

"You have a vast network. We have manpower."

"Why should I help you?" Miriam asked.

"Because you will take down his organization. You will save other girls. And you will be able to watch him die when we extradite him to America." She smiled. "We like to execute prizes like this." She said wrinkling her nose.

Miriam sat forward. "What do I get?"

"Your freedom and your brother's. For now."

Miriam considered that. "Done." She said. "Can I have a phone?"

"Yes. Why?"

Miriam lifted the smartphone Abigail passed her. She typed in a number and texted. _All information about Sergei to this phone. I will find you later. Mary. _

Abigail lifted the phone and suddenly she got a massive download to her. "He works fast."

"When I tell him to, he does." Miriam said.

ZzZ

Marion was seated in her wheelchair in 221B. She sighed remembering the day, a week ago, when her husband had brought her home. John had carried her chair upstairs and Sherlock had carried her up the stairs.

He had set her down gently in her chair, making sure she was comfortable. She had cocked her head and wheeled herself over to the wall by the couch. She touched the wallpaper, her expression frowning. There was something. The ghost in her mind.

She knew this wall. She traced the outline. "The papers are missing." She said looking upwards. "Where are the papers?"

John turned from where he had been looking at something and Sherlock and he locked eyes.

Sherlock walked to his wife. "Marion?" He asked.

"The papers. There were papers up there." She pointed.

Sherlock sat down on the couch and lifted a hand to hers. "Yes. I do my work there. Are you remembering?"

"I…" she blinked and looked at the wall paper and frowned again. She then pushed herself violently backwards to the middle of the room as she started to sob. "Why…I can see flashes…like ghosts…What…Why?" She put her hand on her head.

John gently wrapped an arm about her quaking body. "This is good. You have fractured memory. This means you are trying to put it together. Now if we can get you to walk. It might help."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. He looked at Sherlock who sighed watching, unsure what to do. Emotional women were not his forte, including his own wife.

That had been a week ago. Marion looked up at Dr. Nathara Colquhoun the toxicologist from the London Zoo and Barts. She lifted a diagram. "We would inject it into your spine here. I have had very good development for this in rodents who have lost the ability to work limbs." She said with her thick Irish brogue that made John blink at her.

John looked at her. "But this is a mental psychosis. A memory problem." He looked at Sherlock. "Like my limp when we first met." He blinked. "Can't you take her out and make her run too?"

Sherlock cast him a look. "You're the doctor, do you think that is likely with amnesia?"

John sighed as Dr. Colquhoun looked at Marion who shifted in her seat. "Would it help my memory?"

"No, but it could kill you." John said looking at her. "I do not like this at all."

"It won't kill her." Dr. Colquhoun said a little affronted. "It could keep her in that wheel chair the rest of her life."

"You see. Bad idea." John said.

Marion lifted a hand. "If it helps my nerves remember…I could gain memories."

"Yes, that is the theory." Nathara said quietly.

Sherlock was sitting with his hands steepled watching his wife as she looked down. He said nothing.

Marion moved her chair over to the pair of violins. "Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." She said remembering a movie she had seen.

She lifted the violin closest. It was Sherlock's.

He was watching intently as John rose. Sherlock lifted a hand letting her raise it to her chin. She took the bow and looked out the window and began to play softly.

John looked up. "That's…" He cut off blinking.

Sherlock smiled looking up. He and John locked eyes. Hope shown in both their eyes.

She was playing Mary and John's Wedding Waltz.

ZzZ

Prague 1998

Abigail sat in a room.

Across from her was Sergei. She watched him as he stared right at her. She looked at the papers before. "Sergei Karlovich. It has been sometime."

"Always a pleasure." He said quietly.

She set a file down and pushed it to him. "We have all your assets frozen."

He looked down and then up. "Means nothing."

"Does it?"

"Yes." He smiled a little. "There are always people willing to pay me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to the glass where she knew Miriam was standing with her own boss. "Many people want you dead."

"Many people want me alive. I am a business man my dear."

Abigail stood and walked about the room. "We could turn you into those who want to kill you."

"No. I am too valuable." He spread his hands. "I have many friends."

"As do I."

"Not enough." He said.

"Oh?"

"You really can do nothing to stop me."

"So you think."

She narrowed her eyes and then looked at the glass. She gave a small nod to Miriam.

Miriam smiled a little looking at the men. "He isn't the dangerous one in that room."

"What do you mean?" One asked.

"And they aren't the dangerous ones in the building."

The man looked at her sharply. "Why what is…"

"Hell Hath No Fury…" Miriam said.

Abigail then turned lifting her gun and shot Sergei twice in the back of the head, dropping him forward to the table, spattering his skull, brain, and blood all over the file.

"Like a woman scorned…" Miriam said.

The men looked in shock. "Holy shit!" One gasped already trying to move.

Miriam smiled, standing in jeans, a blouse, with fake hair and her wrists bound by zip ties. She shifted her neck popping it and reaching into her pocket. She looked at the men out of the corner of her eye. A lifetime of dealing with men and monsters, she knew how to be. She had been good, waiting, but Abigail had pointedly not frisked her for items when she had come to the place. She pulled something from it and threw it into the air ducking down, shutting her eyes tight as she covered her ears.

The loud noise and light caused the two men in the room to cry out and drop to their knees stunned. Miriam smiled looking at them as she walked calmly, picking up a duty weapon from man as he looked at her as though trying to focus.

"I am the most dangerous person here, and you didn't have me in the room." Miriam said crouching down before hitting the man in the face with the butt of his own gun. The man dropped to the floor as the other man lifted his hand defensively.

Abigail opened the door and nodded to Miriam. "They okay?"

"Yes." Miriam said. "Just a flash bomb."

Together they ran down the hallway. Miriam stopped lifting a fire extinguisher and ducking as she shattered the glass. She nodded to Abigail. "Go!"

Abigail nodded and jumped landing on the pile of recycled cut paper below. Miriam looked about and then pulled herself up into the rafters where there was piping. Her bound hands made it harder for her, but she managed using the extinguisher mounting to help.

She then sat on the pipes as Abigail made it to the street. Two men came running to the window, radios calling Abigail's movements and looking for Miriam. Two shots dropped them where they stood. She dropped the gun on them and moved, climbing and working her way to the roof.

From there she ran along, working her way to the street even as SWAT came to the building. She took out a knife holding it as she landed on the ground. She cut apart her bonds cutting herself a little and she stood, pulling off her wig. She threw it into the trash nearly a block from the building. She pulled off her blouse and smiled wearing her cut off t-shirt. She looked like a tourist with her flaming red dyed hair.

She moved along. She managed to make it to the café, Abigail had indicated. She walked to the washroom. Abigail was there panting hard. "What have I done?" she asked.

"Freed yourself." Miriam said. She smiled. "It is remarkable what you can accomplish once the rules no longer apply."

Abigail took a breath and looked in the mirror. "I need to leave."

"Yes."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Of course." Miriam walked over and began to cut her hair with her knife she held. When she was done rough cutting Abigail's hair she smiled. "Come then. We need to get you some dye and new clothing. Ditch your gun. I will get you more."

Abigail nodded as the pair walked out and then walked to the alleyway. Miriam leapt onto the trash and then the fire escape, pulling herself up. Abigail was not nearly as athletic and could not leap to the escape. Miriam smiled. She locked her legs onto two bats like an acrobat and leaned back to offer her hands.

Abigail took them, and pulled herself to the bars. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Ari." Miriam said sitting back up and then getting on the ladder and climbing up to the roof. "Come on."

Abigail followed and the raced along to another building. Miriam jumped and then was followed by Abigail who landed, yelping as she landed on her wrist. She didn't break it, but it strained under her weight.

Miriam then leapt over an edge into an Alley, landing and snap rolling to her feet with a grace Abigail could not mimic. She landed, gasping and then moving to follow Miriam as she ran forward, using a bin to vault over a gated fence.

Abigail looked at her. "How in the hell am I supposed to keep up with you?"

"What do they teach you Americans?"

"To shoot."

Miriam nodded. She then pointed to the bin. "Use that and pull yourself over."

Abigail did and then went along to a boat on the river. Miriam leapt onto it and nodded to Abigail as she undid the moorings. She ducked as a bullet blew off parts the post next to her. She turned seeing two men with guns, both American.

Miriam looked at Abigail. "Drive."

Abigail nodded as she started the boat and Miriam ducked down and reached under a seat, finding an M16. She lifted it, clicking the safety off and aiming. She shot twice and both men dropped, bullets through their heads. Abigail looked at Miriam standing ready to pick off the next ones.

"Oh my God. Madrid! That was you! You were the sniper."

Miriam turned her head. "Yes. Go."

Abigail went to where Miriam directed and they got out, but there were men there, Czech officers at the check point. Miriam looked at the two of them as she smiled at them. She spoke to them, hailing them over to the boat to check it.

They did so and came onto the boat, Abigail stood nervously. One of them spotted Miriam's rifle and started to angrily shout at them as they drew weapons. Miriam leapt on one, driving her blade into the side of his neck. The second aimed at her. A shot rang out. Miriam gasped putting her hands on her body, searching for bullet holes. Then the second man dropped a point blank shot through his back to his heart. Abigail stood behind him, her hands in an approved military grip.

"Is that why you are called Iğne? Abigail asked looking at the man as blood continued to flow from his neck.

Miriam smiled a little as she cleaned her blade in the man's shirt and looked up.

"You are a psychopath." Abigail said lowering her gun.

Miriam nodded. "Come on then."

She lifted a small phone and dialed. "Ari. Get us out of here."

"Us?"

"You heard me!"

He clicked the phone and she threw it away to the side. It splashed into the water. She smiled a little and looked at Abigail.

They moved together and suddenly a car screeched to a halt beside them. Miriam looked and saw Ari looking at her. Miriam nodded to Abigail. "Get in."

They drove out of the town and Miriam leaned against the door. "Ari. I am going to have to leave."

"Why?"

"I want to go to college. I want to see things. I don't want to be on the run forever."

He nodded a little. "I will get you and your friend to Switzerland. From there it will be your own affair." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I will miss you." He took a breath, "…but as someone who truly loves you, I will let you go to follow your heart."

She nodded.

It took less than a day for Ari to round up the things they needed. They had new passports, new papers, money, and clothing. Abigail stood watching as Miriam dressed in her new clothing. "I want you to know how grateful I am for this."

Miriam stepped to her. "Make sure you keep low."

"You too." Abigail said.

Miriam lifted her passport. "If you ever need me I am Miriam Bayezid."

Abigail nodded. She stepped forward and hugged the younger woman. Miriam stiffened and then allowed it. Abigail left first. Miriam kissed her brother long, hard and then turned and left. "I love you Ari. Remember."

"Remember what I taught you. Be safe."

She nodded and walked out the door.

She would never speak to him again.

ZzZ

The injections of the venom into her back had been painful, like having hot metal shot into her. She had cried out, fighting as Sherlock and three nurses held her down so Dr. Colquhoun could continue her work. After two they had to sedate her and Sherlock look at his wife almost in horror as to what he had done as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, as the drugs took hold and knocked her out.

That had been a week ago and Sherlock had not been able to be around her much. That look of betrayal had nearly broken him, so he became absorbed in his work, leaving the duties to take her to the doctors to John and Mary who took it all in stride.

Sherlock was Sherlock after all.

Miriam stood, leaning against two parallel bars. Her legs were holding her weight, of which she had lost a fair amount. She stood on her slightly atrophied muscles. John stood next to her, encouraging her.

She closed her eyes and lifted her foot slightly and pushed it forward. She put weight on it and then concentrated and moved the other one.

Beaming in triumph she looked at John who had his hands to his face and was smiling.

She was going to be all right.

ZzZ

It was September.

Marion had been going to physical therapy for weeks and weeks relearning to use her limbs and remembering. She had spoken to her two therapists about much of that she remembered. John went with her to physical therapy and sometimes Mary did.

The two women spoke together as the children played in the park and Rosie laid in her prim, napping in the shade. Mary rocked the stroller absently.

Marion sat in her wheelchair smiling as her children played. Kerrin toddled to her and she smiled lifting him up in her arms. "Kerrin!" She laughed. She rocked him, kissing his hair as she looked at Lizzy. The young girl was so full of life, her eyes quick and clever like her father.

It was Marion's last day of physical therapy.

Today John had dropped her off and then gone to get Sherlock at her request. Sherlock opened the door with John behind him and looked at his wife, sitting, ramrod straight in her chair, watching them. Her feet were on the floor, not the foot rests, and her hands were in her lap over the blanket she had over her thin legs.

Sherlock blinked. "Marion." He had not had a real conversation with her in several weeks, though he had been in the room with her. He played his violin, stressed and nervous to have her near, though she tried to reason with him that she was not angry.

She looked up at him, her eyes bright. He noticed her hair had been styled and she had nail polish and lip stick on. She smiled at him. She unlocked the locks and pushed herself forward to him. "Play for me." She said lifting the violin she held.

He blinked. He would not deny her. He could not.

He took it from her. Looking at her. "What should I play?"

"Anything." She said.

He nodded walking toward the chairs. He removed his coat and scarf. Looking out the window at the rain her lifted the violin again and began to play a soft beautiful waltz.

Marion smiled as his eyes closed. She locked the chair and stood up, a little wobbly at first, but then walked forward a few paces and then danced lightly to the music he played. Her hips swayed, finding the beat.

Sherlock's eyes opened as several people began to clap the beat as Marion danced, moving in ways her body knew and remembered as her body remembered who and what she was.

_Marion Holmes_

_Mother_

_Wife_

_Lover_

_Sister_

_Friend _

She continued and Sherlock turned slowly and gasped a little seeing her move. Lestrade had come with Mary as they stepped into the room. Lestrade stood hands on his mouth in shock, wonder, and happiness.

She was alive and well.

Sherlock lifted his head as he watched her dancing in a graceful fashion as her body remembered the steps, the motions, her life, ever beat, every part. He took a breath and then set down the violin and went to her.

She turned and he caught her hands. Her eyes opened, startled, but he smiled weakly and wrapped an arm about her waist pulling her to him, looking at her, his eyes full of wonder. He danced her lightly in a waltz, in his head as she looked up at him letting him lead her.

He paused and she leaned up to him. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

He swallowed the thickness in his throat that suddenly appeared and was so out of character for him. He bent and kissed her deeply. She collapsed into him and he supported her gently. "I love you, Marion. So much." He told her, his hand cupping her face as he searched her face.

He felt her knees give and he smiled lifting her in his arms and holding her close as those in the room applauded.

Sherlock looked at her as he held her. "I believed in you."

"I know." She whispered to him.

He turned to their small group of friends who came to them, talking and surrounding them, giving well wishes. Marion Holmes had survived and she remembered them all.

She reached a hand to Greg who took it and held it, fighting tears. She moved from Sherlock's arms and walked, a little unsteadily to Lestrade. He gently helped her straighten and she smiled at him. "Greg."

"Hi." He said. "Can you ever…"

She pressed a finger to his lips and hugged him to her.

Everyone smiled as the two dropped to the floor holding each other as the emotions overtook them too much to stand. Greg held her close and looked up at Sherlock who looked on a soft expression on his face.

All was forgiven.

All was well.

All would live.

XxXxX

Author note:

These last chapters were hard to write. Darker note. Thanks to my many readers and friends who have helped me. On to bigger and better things!

watch?v=1A3i0GATnRI – What Marion is playing when Sherlock walks into her room. She has gotten use of her left arm back and watching the snow fall outside.

watch?v=AbZHwt-wCuM&list=RDAbZHwt-wCuM – Marion's theme as she crawls to the window

watch?v=JBXCKMvzcKA – Marion's theme and mind palace

watch?v=k20NwCro8ig – Marion saves Abigail in Prague and her memories lock into place. Parting as friends.

watch?v=Y1qzm3UUTrg – Past/Present as one – Marion rises from the Ashes


End file.
